saving me
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: Sasori kidnaps and atempts to rape deidara's long lost friend but deidara finds them and saves her.  sasoriXocXdeidara


she ran faster and faster, pumping her legs harder, pushing her limmits. he was catching upto her, she cursed her size for working agenst her. she had been running from him for days on end. her legs burning and numb at the same time, her heart beating threw her chest, sweat at her brow that made her thick bangs stick to her forhead, her cheast heaved with the breath that wouldnt be caught. 'faster, faster, almost there...' she thought as she estimaded how far she was from her village. only about 4 miles. 'almost home...'

all of a sudden, the ground came closer and closer in her view. she had tripped over a root. she fell to her hands and knees. she tried to get up imidiatly but her legs had givin up, she couldnt move. then he was there standing infront of her, he looked extramly calm and wasnt tired at all. 'help me!' she thought when she noticed his presence. she jumped back wards and tried to run away, only to fall back to her knees as she panted for air. he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. she tried to put up a fight by punching meekly at he toned back and strong built shoulders, only to be quickly silenced by him shrugging quickly, making her 'hop' on his shoulder and come back down hard on it, almost like punching her in her stomach. she let herself go limp after that. she had used all her chakera trying to escape him. obviously to no avail. he wasnt running, or moving verry quickly at all really. then she noticed he came to a stop, she tried to look to see what he was doing, but gave up after a few secondds, she was just to exausted. then she felt him jump and land on somthing that she saw was white and then they were flying. he set her down infront of him and lokked into her emerald eyes with the muddy brown starbust that tainted thier purity. she had half lidded eyes as she tried to look back into his azure eyes. she atempted to glare but failed miserably.

"Ami-chan... you should know that no one escapes the Akatsuki. member or not, once you're aware of our secert location, you can never leave, hn." the long blonde haired boy stated with a smug grin on his face. the brunette jerked her head to whip a copper curl out of her face only to get light headed and fall onto her face, 'i almost got away...' she thought as she faded into uncontiousness.

when the ivory girl awoke, she was in a dark, damp, and cold prison cell. she started to cry silently to herself. she didnt take notice to the foot steps that were comming closer and closer, she only looked up when she heard her cell door close. she saw her blonde captour walking up to her, his black cloak with the fancy red clod print on it flowing simaler to how she imagened a gohst would. her thought was dry from crying and running, she couldnt threten him even if she had a threat to throw at him. she knew she was done for, all her fight had been taken out of her. she was nothing like herself now. once a fierce lion, now a somber little lamb. she sighed a shuttery sigh as he stopped infront of her, peering down at her like she was his next meal.

then the strangest thing happened, he handed her a white butterfly. she looked up at him with the most meloncholly look hed ever seen. it was quite pathetic to him and he felt bad for her... if it were up to him, she would have been allowed back home, to be happy, but she obviously didnt remember him and it was leader-sama's rules that he had to fallow. he desided to take a change in asking...

"Ami-chan... do you remember me, hn?" he asked in just above a whisper. her expression only bearly changed to confusion. "my name is Deidara...hn." still no reply, "we used to be friends when we were little, hn." he finnaly admitted. she looked like she was giving it thought then he cupper her cheek in his mouthed hand and made her face him. his hand licked her her cheek slightly and then realisation came across her face.

"Deidara-kun!" she squeeked as she jumped on him, hugging him. 'but why did he attack me... why was he trapping me here if he was really my best friend from all those years ago?' she stepped back some, comming to that realisation. "but... then... why...?" she couldnt make sence of it, and it showed on her face.

"Ami-chan? whats wrong" Deidara asked. Ami closed her eyes tight and shook her head, "your not Dei-kun!" she shouted at the boy. "Dei-kun always says, 'hn' at the end of his sentances." she some what whispered. the imposter chuckle under his breath and when he spoke, his voice was different... darker.

"so you noticed my slip up..." Ami opened her eyes again to see a different boy standing infront of her, he had marron-red hair and chocolate colored eyes... he was handsom and looked verry young. Ami looked horrified, and even more so when she noticed that she no longer had any controle over her body. she saw the boys hands move and her body moved on its own accord. 'hes controling me, this bastard is controling my movements!' she thought in terror as her hands gripped her black shorts and pulled them down, revieling a silk blue thong with black lace trimming. "hnhnhn, little Ami-chan, maby your not as innocent as Deidara-kohai made you out to be?" and with that he made her remove my light navey blue t-shirt to revile a bra that matched her underwear. she couldnt see her captor any more, she had her eyes screwed shut, trying to pretend nothing was happening and holding back the tears that were stingingher eyes like a hundred little needles. no one was going to save her, no one even knew she was gone, none the less wear she was.

her eyes shot open when she felt some one elses hands cup her brests and start molding them, causing her to squeek in surpise, giving the red-haired assailent enterance; his lips crashing hard onto hers and his tounge darting into her mouth to explore every bit of the warm moist cavern.

all of a sudden, all the restraining force of the chakera strings was released, along with her brests and lips. she refused to open her eyes to witness more unpleasentries. she burried herr face in her hands and stuck herself in the corner ofthe room trying to make herself disappear.

"Sasori-dana! how dare you,hn!" an echoing chrack was heard as the real blonde's fist connected with the puppet's jaw, cracking the once stable wood. "you know what she meens to me, hn!" that made Ami look at the quarriling boys, 'what she meens to me' she repeated in her head. was this for real? did Deidara actually remember her from that long agao? even when she had initialy forgotten herself. the red-head seung back but the clay master caught his fist and broke his arm from the elbow and flung it till it hit a wall and clattered to the ground.

"you were supposed to be mine, Daidara-san!" Sasuori round housed Deidara, making him frop to the floor and spit the blood out of his mouth from biting his cheek in the process. he whiped it off with the sleave of his cloak and spin kicked Sasori only to have him dodge the whole attack. "what the hell are you talking about, danna, hn?" the boys went back to hand to hand combat, "I LOVE YOU DEIDARA-SAN!" Sasori yelled angrily. Deidara looked disgusted at the thought of another male in love with him and pushed the boy back, quickly throwing clay birds in the air to attack his [now ex-]partner. they hit home and Sasori was knocked uncontious. karmah.

Deidara turned to look at the trimbling girl. 'she saw all that... and i dont even know what Sasori-danna did to her before i got her... im so sorry Ami-chan.' the blonde thought as he gazed sympatheticly at his former friend who had once been a lively fighting spirit, cower in a corner of a prison cell in the base of the association he was affiliated with. itmake him sick to his stomach.

"Ami-chan, are you okay, hn?" he asked, reaching out a hand to touch her face, only to have her flinch back from him. his eyes wided at her whisper of "please dont hurt me." he immideatly teared up in anger, frustration, pitty, sorrow, grief, and happyness at seeing her. he pulled her close to him and hugged her. she was still much shorter than him, just like when they were kids. he held her tight agenst his body and she gripped his cloak and started bawling into chest, staining the fabric of his cloak with her tears. "shhhh... its alright Ami-chan... i wont ever let any one hurt you ever again, i promis, hn."


End file.
